Surveillance networks (such as CCTV networks) are widely deployed in sophisticated monitoring systems. Prominent applications for electronic surveillance include asset security, congestion management and operational monitoring. Conventional surveillance networks produce a series of surveillance streams that are usually relayed to a control room for evaluation by an operator (such as a security guard or process facility manager).
Surveillance networks are typically established, operated and maintained by the organization using the surveillance streams (such as a business owner or facility operator). Departments within large organizations may operate independent surveillance networks in close proximity with minimal collaboration. Network operators often have limited knowledge of surveillance technology and processes.